It is now well known to utilize an area-of-interest display system in which an area of high definition, along the line-of-sight of the person utilizing the system, is inset and blended into a hole "cut out" of a background image portion of lesser definition; this approach is described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,384 issued Jan. 6, 1987, assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,428, also assigned to the assignee of the present invention, issued Dec. 22, 1987, and describing and claiming methods of distortion correction in a CIG system. Reference to '384 patent will show a slewable projection system having an optical assembly in which several relatively complex lens groups are entrained with a variety of prisms, utilized for image rotation, azimuth and elevation slewing, multiple focusing, image combination, field and/or relay purposes. While not specifically shown in the '384 patent, those skilled in the art readily understand that a relatively complex mechanical assembly is required to hold and maintain the various hard optical elements with great positional stability over fairly wide ranges of several environmental factors (movement, temperature, vibration and the like). It is highly desirable to reduce the cost and complexity of this hard-optics projection system. It is also highly desirable to provide the possibility for additional imaging system features, such as multiple image mosaics, dynamic image overlay and the like, especially if such additional features can be provided at the same time that the cost and complexity of the lesser-featured system are being simultaneously reduced.